


Dancing in The Moonlight

by TylLambo (humanyubel)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (i guess), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, First Love, Gen, Gift Fic, Horror, M/M, Monster/Human Romance, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prophetic Dreams, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/TylLambo
Summary: Dino chalked up the rumors of a monster lurking in the woods behind the school as just that: rumors.





	Dancing in The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this was a pain trying to hide ! first chapter is the part of the gift and can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> the rest is sort of just a bonus since my gift recipient is a friend and they know ill have it finished by friday or so.  
> ill update daily though. im shooting for 9k or less with this since it doesnt have to be super super super long TT

_ Long moon silver hair tangles around your fingers, soft as velvet to the touch. It's dark all around you, an incredible thick, inky blackness that even the twinkling of stars will not pierce through.  _

 

_ The only source of light comes from the moon overhead, and even then you only sense the clouds drifting to conceal it. _

 

_ No animal calls out, no insect chirps. You are alone, but you aren't.  _

 

_ Despite there being no breeze to speak of and it only being the end of summer, you tremble like a leaf just barely hanging onto its branch.  _

 

_ You're as naked as the day you were born, goose bumps on every available surface of your skin. There is danger and you are a sitting duck. _

 

_ The large shape crouched in front of you lets out a low rumble, resonating enough that you feel it rattle around in your head before traveling down your body and into the upturned Earth.  _

 

_ Your toes curl, digging into the ground as your heart races wildly. Something buzzing at the nape of your neck tells you that the creature in front of you can and will kill you. _

 

_ For whatever reason and against all common sense you ignore the last vestiges of your survival instincts. _

 

_ The creature’s breath is hot against your neck and you suppose that maybe, just maybe, if you weren't floating your way through this experience you’d take it for the warning sign it so clearly is. _

 

_ But you wouldn’t be you if you did something like that. _

 

_ With as much grace as an elephant doing the tango on top of the Roman Colosseum you sway even closer to the figure. You belatedly realize your hands are buried in it’s long hair.  _

 

_ Your heart beats a violent tattoo into the side of your neck.  _

 

_ Thump. Thump thump. Thump. Thump thump thump… _

  
  


You bolt awake at the feeling of a small body jumping onto your abdomen. You wheeze out a grunt, hands moving out in front of you to ward off any other potential threats. 

 

Nothing.

 

You glare up at your tutor, blinking back early morning moisture. 

 

“Reborn?!” You take a moment to cough and glare up at him. A smug smile teases the infant’s lips. 

 

“You’re going to be late. Kids that are late for school eat lead.” Reborn gracefully jumps from your body, fedora perfectly situated atop his small head. 

 

Your eyes flash over to your bedside clock and you choke on a scream. There was no way you could make it to school in less than twenty minutes. 

 

You fall face first out of bed, groaning as you do so. If you didn’t know your tutor better, you’d swear you heard him chuckle.

 

You shove your pants on and and tuck your uniform shirt in, albeit sloppily. 

 

“Romario!” Your shout echoes, futile really. Romario must be waiting with the car. 

 

You scramble down the stairs, holding onto the banister like a lifeline. Your ankles take turns giving out but you don’t have enough time or attention to spare them more than a pained curse. 

 

Your car waits in the driveway, smoke wisps billowing from under the hood of the car. 

 

You swear, loudly, spitting venom at the offending car malfunction. Reborn’s voice crawls in your ear, like cicadas burrowing into your brain.

 

“Go into the woods.” He says. “Go into the woods or you’ll die.” Though when you look out of the corner of your eyes, Reborn is nowhere to be seen.

 

You break into a mad sprint, running faster than you ever have before in your life. Romario tries to follow but the thick greens around the small estate are easy to lose your way in. If you ran at top speed, you could make it through the woods in about twenty minutes. 

 

A low growl stops you in your haste. A large figure with long hair, just out of sight bares their teeth at you. All you can see is the yellow of their eyes and the general outline.

 

_ There’s a big bad wolf in these woods~! _

 

You run faster, a scream bubbling up in your throat. The figure does not approach you further and you do your best to put as much distance in between them and yourself as you can.

 

You arrive at school with thirty minutes to spare, panting.

 

A group of students giggle at you and it takes a moment for you to realize you had left your room with your pants on backwards and ran a mile through the woods.

 

You excuse yourself to the restroom, thoughts lingering on what you saw.


End file.
